


Whispers of the Past

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Broadchurch, True Love (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Halloween, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: As an officer Alec Hardy was always prepared, except for this....





	

Alec Hardy hated his job. He loved the outcome on a good day but that was when he was on duty. Other times it was sitting at his desk, scarfing down the office’s poor tea and grueling paperwork.

Today was October 31st. The sky a dark shade of grey as the clouds grew thick. The wind howling at his office window sending a chill through his spine. It was pretty late. He was the last one in the office. Normally the police station would be bristling on Halloween. Responding to calls about pranks but Broadchurch was a small town. Most trick or treaters were done now and here Alec sat. Alone at his desk just about to pack up when his phone’s ring blasted through his ears. He jumped a little and with a groan went to answer it, expecting another callous prank.

“999 what’s your emergency?”

All he heard on the other line was heavy breathing. On an average night he might have felt uneasy but tonight he was just irritated.

After angrily asking them what was wrong 2 more times he was about to hang up when he suddenly heard a voice

“Help.” it pleaded. Its whisper coursing through his veins.

“What’s your emergency?”

The voice was quietly sobbing now, “Please, please there’s someone in my flat.”

Alec’s hand gripped the phone tighter. “Where are you right now?”

“I’m in the bathroom. I hear them walking through my flat. I feel them coming closer.” The voice raised a bit and started to pant.

Alec realized this voice belonged to a woman and his heart started to race.

“Alright Miss. Stay right where you are and stay on the line. I’m gonna transfer your call to my cell and I’ll be right there.”

He knew he should call for backup. But something about the urgency of this situation made him realize that time was slim.

She only cried harder. Strangely sending a chill through him. Something about this woman’s voice petrified him.

He raced into his car. Her voice still on the line crying and panting.

“I know it’s hard Miss, but please stay calm. I’m close alright?”

 

After a short pause he heard her voice whisper, “Hurry _Alec_.”

 

His heart nearly stopped. How did she know his name? Did he know this woman? There had to be reason to this, it may be Halloween but there had to be logic!

“Miss, what’s your name?” He was 2 minutes away from her flat having broken a few laws to get there. He wondered just how large this flat of hers was that she wasn’t dead yet.

No. He mustn't think like that. He was going to save her. He must.

He heard her whisper “Holly Shawcross.”

A wild sense of Déjà vu coursed through him. He wasn’t friends with this woman so how she knew his name abashed him. Yet, he was almost certain he had heard that name.

He kept repeating her name in his head as he rounded the corner.

He neared the building now. It was a small complex with all the lights turned out. Two floors and about 10 windows across. Ratty, dingy looking place that Alec could barely make out in the darkness of the night.

He knew the flat where her call was coming from

“Keep hidden Holly, I’m coming.”

Alec raced up the stairs of the dimly lit place to find flat where the call was traced.

He pounded on the door, banging furiously and was about the kick it in when it suddenly opened to reveal a ghastly grey woman. Her wrinkles manifested her whole body. Her eyes hollow and empty and the corners of her mouth had a sickening twinge of green to them.

Alec stared at her gobsmacked and wide eyed. His mind racing, this was where the call was traced to he was sure of it!

“Sorry to wake you m’am. I’m looking for Holly Shawcross, d’you know where she is? It’s very urgent”

The woman started, daunting him. Her white tongue licked over her chapped lips as she croaked out

“You ignorant fool.”

Alec’s mouth opened again, anger coursing through him. He had no time for this. He was about to retort when she continued

“Holly Shawcross has been dead for 3 years.”

Alec said nothing. He couldn’t possibly. His throat just closed.

The woman snickered at his clear confusement. A sickening sound, “Shawcross was killed 3 years ago to the day.”

Hardy couldn’t hear anymore as he turned and raced away. Hearing the woman laugh and the door slam behind him as he raced down the stairs and far away from her and this building.

Alec ran as fast as he could. Even past his car. He ran down the street. He ran and ran until the woman’s acrid voice and words left his ears.

Holly Shawcross was dead. The voice on his phone could not have been her. It was a prank it must have been a prank.

As Alec neared the end of the street he spotted a lone tree in the distance. It’s silhouette illuminating his mind.

The wind bristled and whipped through his ears as suddenly her voice filled his mind. Coursing through his veins sending the blood to his brain. It pained him greatly. The wind now howling has her voice, just a mere whisper, shot through him.

It was her voice. Sobbing again.

_Save me Alec. Save me._

The wind halted to a stop. Only a faint whistling could be heard.

Alec put his hands over his ears and fell to his knees on the pavement.

The woman’s snicker could still be heard as she watched him through the window of the late Holly Shawcross’ flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you get spooked? I sure hope so.
> 
> Oh the thought of killing my sweet Holly pains me grately! I've not written much scary things. In fact this is my first attempt. I hope I did alright!


End file.
